The Past & Present
by JUSTWrite101
Summary: *Femslash*Mickie James has only been in love twice in her lifetime.What happens when the person she loved walks back into her life and befriends the person she loves now.
1. Chapter 1

Mickie and Melina had been dating for a while now,two years to be exact an its Melina's birthday so Mickie decides to surprise with a day devoted to only is carrying peach colored roses,Melina's favorite when she bumped into the last person she though would be was her ex-girlfriend,the one an only Trish Stratus.

You could say that the two broke up on good terms but at the time Mickie didnt see it that never wanted to break up with Trish but she wanted her to be happy so she let her go.

**Flashback:**

_Trish called Mickie from her hotel room to tell her something and mickie could tell something was wrong,being the concerned woman that she was,she rushed to Trish's room after a minute of knocking Trish answered door, her eyes were red and puffy so Mickie could tell she had been crying so she immediately grabbed Trish into a hug but Trish pushed her off witch caught Mickie off guard .When they were finally in the room,trish began to speak._

_"I went to my parents toady and I told them about you".said Trish_

_"What exactly did you tell them baby?"Mickei asked._

_"I told them that I was dating someone from the company and that I loved them"said Trish._

_"Were they mad or something"asked Mickie._

_"No,they actually liked the fact that im dating again"said Trish_

_"Then whats the problem baby?"Mickie asked moving closer to Trish._

_"The problem is,they think that you are a guy".Trish confessed._

_"Why would they think that,you just said you told them about me"said Mickie._

_"I didnt tell them everything Mickie,they arent like your parents they wont except me if I told them that I was in love with a woman and I just couldnt let that happen."said Trish._

_"What are you saying Trish?"asked Mickie._

_"Im trying to say that as much as I love you,we cant be together anymore."said Trish._

**End Flashback**

It had been two and a half years since Mickie last saw made a point to avoid Trish at last years Raw 15th anniversary now she was facing the woman that broke her heart that took six months to repair.

When Trish recognized who she was standing infront of she immediately pulled Mickie into a hug which shocked Mickie.

"Oh my gosh,Mickie.I havent seen you in like forever how have you been?"Trish said with excitement.

"I have been great and you"Mickie said hiding the fact that she really didnt want to be there.

"I've been fine,you know I really missed you,you were my best friend."said Trish

"You know Trish,I miss your friendship as well"said Mickie

"Would you like to like grab a movie tomorrow and catch up?''asked Trish

"I would love to Trish we could meet at the arena."said Mickie.

"Sure that sounds great''said Trish.

"Cool,well as much as I would love to keep this up.I have a girlfriend to suprise"said Mickie.

"Oh"Trish said with a slight hint of sadness."Why dont you bring her too,I'll bring my girlfriend."

"Ok,bye Trish"said Mickie "Bye Mickie"said Trish.

Mickie had to admit that the interaction wasnt as bad as she thought it would be but she was still glad to be out of that mind quickly left Trish and locked on Melina as she reached the loved Melina or _Mel-bear_ which was her pet name for her. She began to knock,she couldnt wait to see Melina's face when she told her the day she had planned for her.

Melina opened to door and a 1000-watt smile spread across her loved that smile and wanted to keep it on her handed Melina the flowers and kissed her told Melina about her gift which caused Melina to jump up and down which was one of the things she loved about Melina,on-screen she was the toughest woman ever but behing closed doors she was the goofiest person Mickie had ever met.

_Next Episode:After her birthday,Mickie tells Melina about her conversation with Melina be jealous or happy about it?And who is Trish dating? _

**So thats it.I hope you liked it,please comment so I know how long to make suggestions are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

Trish walked away with a huge grin upon her was her best-freind,among other things,and now it seemed like they were connecting couldnt wait to go back to her hotel room and tell her girlfriend what had just she had a photoshoot so this had to wait.

Next Day  
Mickie woke up before melina which was a switch because Melina always had to wake Mickie had been up all night celbrating Melina's birthday but it was like eleven o'clock and Melina still wasnt loved when she would wake up before was always so peaceful and beautiful that she didnt want to wake her but tonight they had to make a appearance on tried to shake Melina awake but all she got was,"Ten more minutes mom" which cause her to then changed her tactics,she started kissing Melina to say that did the trick,in a matter of seconds Melina pulled Mickie onto the bed and climbed on top of her.A brief make-out session followed but before Melina could deepen it,Mickie pulled away.  
"Mel,we've got to be at the arena in 30 minutes,we cant do this now.

Reluctently Melina nodded and headed of to the bathroom to twenty minutes they were off to the Staples still hadnt told Melina about her convo with Trish yet and she saw now to be the perfect was driving so Melina wouldnt try to hit her or something.

"Sweetie..Honey..Mel-Bear um I have something to tell you.

Melina knew something was up,Mickie only called her Mel-Bear when she wanted something.

"What do you want Micks.

"Well I ran into a friend and she wants us to come to dinner with her.

"Thats sounds cool but whose the friend.

"Um.....well....you may know her as...Trish Stratus.

Melina qucikly shut the magazine she was readed and turned to her girlfreind.

"Trish Stratus as in your ex....what were you thinking agreeing to us going out with her...you know what it doesnt matter cause im not going."

Melina proceeded by folding her arms and turning away from her girlfriend.

"Melina is no big deal and you have to go,if you dont i'll be all alone with Trish and her hot old me stuck in a dark movie theatre with two beautiful wouldnt do that to now would you".Mickie said knowing about Melina's jealous side.

"Your damn right,you know what im going,there's no way im leaving you alone with that bitch.

Mickie had accomplished what she wanted even though Melina wasnt too happy about wasnt happy about hanging out with Melina's ex-Candice but she did it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Trish was already at the had always been to the arena before anyone didnt know why but she just like the clarity the empty lockerrooms brought was sitting in the woman's lockeroom when her phone started song 'Dont Cha' by the Pussycat Dolls came automatically knew who it didnt know why Candice insisted on that sound but thats what she wanted.

"Hey baby,where are you.

"Im just off my flight back,I just wanted to tell you how much I missed you.

"Im missed you too,but I did something I dont think you will like.

Candice and Trish had only been dating for nine-months but that was enough for her to know when Trish wanted example, whne she uses her child-like voice or her seductive voice.

"What is it Trish.

"I sorta got us a double date with a couple friends.

Candice was expecting something like Candice I lost your dog or Candice im take a vow of she had to admit thus didnt seem that had to be a catch.

"Whats the catch,Patricia.

"Um....well..they may be named...Mickie and Melina.

Trish pulled the phone away from her ear knowing what was coming next.

"PATRICIA ANNE STRATIGUS, what were you thinking?

"Im sorry baby but it was kinda spur of moment, are you mad at me.

Trish said this in her child-like voice knowing Candice couldnt stay mad once she heard it.

"No baby im not mad, but im not going.

"What,you'd leave me all by myself with two of the hottest divas knowing the one of them is my hot-ex.

Trish waited for a reponse but when one didnt come she got kinda hated when Trish did things like this but she would damned if she let her girl go alone with them.

"Fine...I'll go but im not happy about it.

"Im soory about this,i'll make it up to you...I promise.

Trish said this in her seductive voice.

"Im hold you to that,Trish.

Trish was releaved when Candice called her Trish agian because Candice her Patricia when she was mad.

"I hope you do,bye baby.

"Bye, lover.

Later that night

The four of them had made it to the far it wasnt that bad infact it was kinda subject about which movie they wanted to watch came and Mickie wanted to watch to watch 'Hancock'.They wouldnt admit it but they were both noted how much Mickie and Trish had in common and they were getting knida and Melina wanted to watch 'Wanted' and trish and Mickie noticed how much they had in common which made them jealous.

They came to the simple decision of watching both was was 'Hancock'.The group laughed and talked during almost the entire the end of the movie Mickie and Melina were holding each other while Mickie rested her head on Melina didnt notice this but Candice sure did.A wave of jealousy washed through her the weird thing was because of Melina but because of Mickie.

After that movie had ended Mickie and melina were walking hand in was 'Wanted'.Candice loved action movies all the shooting and car jumping built up alot of energy inside her and she knew exactly how to release ran her hand up Trish's leg let her know what she was thinking but for know they would have to settle for making started out as butterfly kisses ended up in a late night Cinemax movie worthy make-out didnt go un noticed but neither Mickie nor had to admit it was hot and they were jealous but just like Candice was earlier they werent jealous of the people you would think they jealous of.

Both couples were happy when that was over but they had to admit they like spending time of the woman except Trish left that night think of the other women that they had spent the day three just though it would pass with a good night sleep with the person next to them but the question is,will it pass or is it more than just curiosity.

Next episode Mickie and Candice have a week of house shows ahead which leaves Trish and Melina all will happen between them if anything does?

That the end of this me what you think.I know most of you thought Lita would have been Trish's girl but that would have been too Comment and All suggestion are welcome.


End file.
